The Fluff Alphabet
by KazueHiromi
Summary: Twenty-six Alphabetical drabbles for AkaKuro [Prompt #26 Zoom: ... into which years had passed and things have changed. Yet, no matter what, they still make each other feel complete]
1. Apple

**Twenty-six AkaKuro fanfics in drabble-ish formats.**

**I remember commenting once -many months ago- about Akashi being like an apple on one of the fb groups I belong to. Thus the birth of this drabble. XD**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed.**

* * *

**~Apple~**

Akashi walked into his younger lover's apartment only to see the other staring intently on a bowl of fruits particularly on one red apple. The captain raised a brow at his lover's actions. Kuroko is so concentrated on whatever he was doing the he didn't even noticed the red head's arrival.

"What are you doing staring on some innocent fruits, Tetsuya?"

"I'm thinking about something that I just figured out..." Kuroko didn't even flinched upon hearing his lover's voice.

"And that is?"

"...that Sei is like my own forbidden fruit"

Akashi stared at his lover momentarily before gently cupping the other's chin, guiding the other's stare away from the fruits and into his orbs. With an oncoming sly smile he whispered in a sultry voice "And how am I your forbidden fruit, love?"

"It's because to me you're sweet and juicy and may I add delectable like an apple. You're like my sinful, tempting piece of happiness and I want to have that taste over and over again. It may be sinful but I don't give a damn, I still want you" Kuroko had a small smile on his lips as he stared back into the pair of eyes that had him hypnotized everytime.

"How about you have a taste of your forbidden fruit?" Akashi inched closer, finding his lover's words simply fascinating and overwhelming. Only one Kuroko Tetsuya can make one Akashi Seijuro feel the way he is feeling now: loved and treasured.

Kuroko smiled gently at his lover "Don't mind if I do"

Then he closed the gap.

* * *

**Till the next drabble~**


	2. Blanket

**Inspiration for this drabble? A sick Akashi and Kuroko giving off his body heat! lol**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

**~Blanket~**

"Sei quit being so stubborn..." One Kuroko Tetsuya frowned upon his lover who kept on kicking his blanket and refusing to use it to warm his body. The captain -as scary as he may be- is not someone who had been immuned with sickness and is now down with a fever.

"I do not need a blanket, Tetsuya. I am doing fine without one" Akashi spoke with a slightly hoarse voice and yet the authority is hard to miss.

"You need one to warm yourself" Kuroko explained as a hand was placed on his lover's forehead, taking a quick check. Relief rushed when the other's temperature seems to be stabilizing.

"I am fully capable of surviving without a blanket, Tetsuya"

Kuroko Tetsuya stared blankly at his lover, never once bothering to blink before a small sigh escaped his lips. He pondered. "Very well then..."

"Thank you"

"I'll let the blanket off of you but..." Instead of finishing his sentence, the teal head took his shoes off and joined the other on the king sized bed and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male's chest.

"What are you doing Tetsuya?"Akashi may be sick but heck, he's still very much aware of his surroundings.

"Since you don't want to use your blanket, I'll just have to keep you warm myself" Was the other's straightforward reply.

"You'll get sick" It was straight to the point and they both knew. Akashi is worried but Kuroko doesn't seem to care.

"You'll just have to take care of me by then but for now, It's my job to take care of Sei"

"Tetsuya this is ridi-"A pale finger was placed on his lips to stop the red head from speaking.

"No arguements, Sei"

Akashi sighed in defeat -his fever must have taken quite the toll on him- then nodded "Fine, have it your way"

He'll just have to take the doctor's role if his lover really does get sick. He quite like taking care of his Tetsuya anyway.

* * *

**Till the next short drabble~**


	3. Cuddling

**Originally I planned for this to be an 1827 [Hibari X Tsuna] drabble for KHR until I don't know what happened but it ended up as AkaKuro.**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always**

* * *

**~Cuddling~**

Snuggle... Snuggle...

Akashi Seijuro woke up that morning only to find his lover, an adorable teal-head by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, burying himself deeper into the red head's chest. "Tetsuya..."

Baby blue orbs stared at the captain's own heterochromatic ones"Good morning Sei-kun"

"Good morning, love. Mind telling me what you're doing so early in the morning?"

"I was snuggling since Sei-kun is so warm and cuddly like a teddy bear"

Akashi chuckled with amusement not a bit angered with being compared to a teddy bear by his lover "I am now?"

"Sei feels so comfy and smells really nice too" With that being said, the shadow player once again buried himself into his lover's chest and even taking a breath to inhale Akashi's morning scent. "...ah, you're better than any pillow"

Akashi stared at his lover and smiled before moving slightly so that the other would be more comfortable. He then wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist. "Better?"

Kuroko smiled with content "Perfect"

* * *

**Till the next drabble~**


	4. Dandelions

**So there's this dandelion on the side of the road besides the light post and tada! inspiration struck~**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

**~Dandelions~**

"Look Sei!" A certain Akashi Seijuro pried himself away from the book he was reading to stare at his younger lover. The two decided to clear their weekend from any other activities to spend more time together being inconveniently separated from each other due to having enrolled in different schools.

"What is it Tetsuya?" They had been reading the book together when Kuroko suddenly felt like stretching his legs a little. They were currently in a park, under the shade of a Sakura tree in full bloom. The captain wisely chose to approach his younger lover.

"It's a dandelion!" Kuroko pointed at his lover excitedly, a certain emotion only the red-head had the very privilege to see "Do you know what people say about dandelions?"

"That they're uncontrollable weeds?"

"Silly Sei…" Kuroko chuckled "Not that one. I'm talking about the one where they say that if you blow on a dandelion while making a wish, the wind will carry that wish and fulfill it out for you"

"People say that?"

"Yes. Come on, we should make a wish!" Kuroko plucked the dandelion and carefully -with his eyes closed- whispered gently while blowing on the white feathery part of the small plant, letting the wind carry his wish with it.

"What did you wish for?" Akashi asked finding his lover's slightly childish action simply adorable. Heck, everything that Kuroko does is adorable.

"I wish that I will be with Sei forever" Akashi's eyes widened before a full smile escaped his lips. He then knelt down to pluck a dandelion before closing his eyes and whispered loud enough for the other to hear "I wish to be with Tetsuya forever too"

That smile from his lover simply made Akashi's day. He vowed that he won't let anything or anyone separate the two of them, dandelion wishing being true or not.

* * *

**'til the next drabble~**


	5. Exclusive

**This drabble is a sequel to 'blanket' into which Kuroko really does get sick after taking care of his lover...and Akashi became his doctor, uhm...sort of.**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always**

* * *

**~Exclusive Doctor Seijuuro~**

"Aaachoo!"

"See this is exactly what I'm worried about" Akashi sat on his own bed and held his hand towards his lover's forehead. Kuroko who notably is now occupying his lover's king sized bed, frowned.

"I'm fine Sei. It's just a simple cold"

"It's not just a simple cold. I shouldn't have let you do that" Akashi's worried tone had been evident on his voice as guilt surfaced on his originally sort-of-demonic-except-when-it-comes-to-Kuroko facial character. It's his fault that the teal head had gotten sick. If only he had been more strict and didn't give up with the other's qualms -even if it's about the red head's health- then his lover won't be ill by now.

Kuroko seeing the other's predicament simply held their hands together and brought them to his cheeks. "Sei worries too much"

"And why wouldn't I? It's entirely my fault" Akashi sighed as he gently carressed Kuroko's face.

"It's not Sei's fault. Everyone gets sick" Kuroko then stared at his lover before suddenly avoiding his gaze "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Akashi asked. Intrigued

"For making you worry..."

Akashi chuckled before moving to kiss Kuroko's forehead. "Don't think much about it. I worry about you because I wanted to and not 'cause I am being forced. You are precious to me and so it's only natural"

The teal head nodded yet still unsatisfied, Akashi having noticed stared at Kuroko and seemed to be contemplating on something before he stood up and walked towards his closet "Do you really want to make it up to me, love?"

A slight nod.

Akashi smirked as he opened his closet door and pulled out a lab coat. Kuroko stared with more confusion when the red head reached for a stethoscope and then facing with an undeniable smirk plastered on his face "Okay then, for you to make it up let Dr. Seijuuro take care of Tetsuya"

Kuroko blinked.

"I never knew Sei actually had a thing for cosplays"

Akashi let out a devious smile "I actually intend to use this for an entirely different purpose but using it now would suffice. Now you better listen to Dr. Seijuuro and be a good boy, Tetsuya" He then unbuttoned his lover's shirt and started using the stethoscope.

"Sei is being weird" Akashi raised a brow at his lover's words.

"I am now?"

"Tell me your diagnosis then Dr. Seijuuro" Kuroko brought out a small smile as he played along his lover's little scheme. Akashi smirked at the other's words.

"Dr. Seijuuro observes that his patient Kuroko Tetsuya is in need of some Seijuuro loving to make him all better" He gently pulled the teal head closer until they were eye to eye. The red head chuckled when Kuroko blushed at their proximity as if they've never been that close before.

"Is Tetsuya ready for his medicine?" Akashi smirked as he inched even closer and closer.

"And what is it supposed to be?"

Akashi's smirk grew at the question before gently cupping his younger lover's cheeks.

"It's a sweet, deep kiss from Dr. Seijuuro of course"

He then pinned the other with his arms and attacked.

* * *

**... And Kuroko's supposed to be sick. Sei you sly guy~**

**'til the next drabble. Tell me your opinions.**


	6. Father

**So I've written this drabble weeks before chapter 266 came out and when I've read the chapter, I was like 'OMG Akashi Seijuro's father is so evil' then I had second thoughts posting this...**

**...i still ended up posting it anyway.**

**Unbeta'ed. KNB is not mine.**

* * *

**~Father~**

"So you are here to tell me that you are in a relationship with a guy and you are here to ask for my blessing?" Akashi Seito looked at his son with an unreadable expression "You do know what your doing, do you?"

"Of course father. After all I am absolute"

"We both know that having a relationship with someone with the same gender is a lot more complicated. I raised you to be flawlessly perfect and here you are destroying what we had established for some random guy you met"

"Tetsuya is not just a random guy. He's the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with and if you're not willing enough to accept that fact then it's up to you father but no matter I won't give him up"

"You won't inherit anything from me, what if I tell you that then?"

"I will be fine on my own. Money is replaceable and I can gain them without your help but Tetsuya is the kind of treasure I won't exchange for anything else"

"You have really decided haven't you and I can't do anything to change your mind" Akashi Seito looked at his only son, staring intently before a small smile graced upon his aging face "Very well, you two have my blessing"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his father, for the first time being dumbfounded before seriousness once more adorned his face "What are you planning? If you even dare think of hurting Tetsuya, I assure you I won't take it easy. I won't forgive you even if you're my father"

"I have no plans in doing that believe me" The older Akashi faced his son "You know this is clearly not the type of path I had prepared upon for you to walk on. However it's that path you chose to take and I just had to bear with it"

"What made you change your mind?" the younger Akashi asked his father. Still not entirely convinced with his father's voice of reason.

"All your life I've been dictating you to do everything. I gained control and took over what you should and shouldn't do. With your mom's passing what I've been doing even, I thought that it was the right thing to do and a part of me still think that it is but...as you stand here today, right in front of me and straightforwardly trying to talk back and reason out, bravely trying to prove your point it's then that I realized that you no longer need my help. You, as young as you may still be had stood out on your own. You grew up as a brave young lad, a fit even I had a hard time doing when I was your age"

"You mean..."

"We both know that I'm not as vocal when it comes to my emotions but I am proud of you, though I don't tell you that often" Fatherly eyes full of pride and love stared at his son "I raised you to be a better man than I am but you had proven to be a greater man on your own. Standing up for what your heart speaks and believe rather than listening to what people want you to is a brave accomplishment. I couldn't be anymore proud"

"Father…"

"So now, when do I meet this lover of yours?"

* * *

**Haha. I think there's a part of me who wants to believe that Akashi's father is actually a soft one inside or maybe I'm just trying to appease myself.**

**'til the next drabble. Tell me your opinions.**


	7. Glance

**I got stuck coming up for an idea for this letter... Then I got inspired with the fact that the original Teiko Akashi came back and so...**

**Still don't own KNB. Still unbeta'ed.**

* * *

**~Glance~**

"May I know why you're glancing at me, Tetsuya"

"Ah... I just can't believe you're really back" Kuroko after saying those words suddenly found interest on his drinking straw.

"Hm? But I never left Tetsuya" Akashi stared at his lover with amusement.

"You know what I mean, Sei" Kuroko stared back at his lover "During our match, when the old you came back I actually got scared and it's not for the fact that Seirin might lose but that maybe this you doesn't feel the same towards me than the other. That you will just forget everything that is happening between the two of us that you will for some reason will cut everything that is going on between us"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover. Tetsuya had been scared, scared that this side of him won't feel the same way?

"Is that the reason you kept on giving me stolen glances back then ?"

"You noticed that?" Akashi chuckled at those words and nodded "It's hard not too"

"Sorry..."

A small smile graced upon the captain's lips before leaning forward to gently caress his lover's chin "Look at me, Tetsuya"

"Sei..."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, trust me I never meant for you to get hurt. I won't hurt you, not in a million years. Not ever. When this side of me resurfaced back, I admit a lot of things went back to how it has been before but if there's one thing that won't change no matter what happens it would be the fact that whichever side of me dominates I would still and forever love you"

Kuroko turned red at those words "You're so cheesy, Sei"

An eyebrow was raised elegantly "I am now?"

"Yes"

Akashi chuckled "Well then let's just say that you're lucky for having the exclusive privilege of seeing this side of me"

"Now you're just being cocky"

Akashi's chuckle echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**Short but... meaningful? No not really. XD**

**Review this short drabble?**


	8. Home

**KNB is not mine. Unbeta'ed again, as always.**

* * *

**~Home~**

"...and this is where the kitchen is going to be. I'm thinking baby blue should be the dominating color? What do you think?"

"I think baby blue would look great"

"Wait till you see our room then, Tetsuya"

"Ah, I'm sure it's going to be beautiful Sei but..."

"Hm?"

"Isn't this a bit too early? I mean we're just in highschool and not to mention this is just too much. Do you really have to buy us a house this early?"

"There's no such thing as being too early in planning for the future, Tetsuya and I don't mind going further the boundaries of too much if it's for you. Besides this is not just a house but our home. We'll make happy memories here together, don't you want that Tetsuya?"

"Of course I want to create memories with Sei, I just think this is too much"

"Really? I've never thought of it being so. I only want what's best for you"

"Ah but Sei should know that I'm not much of a fancy person"

"Tetsuya should also know that I will spoil him rotten even if he agrees to be or not"

"Then Sei should know that I actually love being spoiled by him"

Akashi Seijuro smirked deviously "Is that so, my Tetsuya?"

"Ah, I don't think I like the glint in your eyes Sei-kun" Kuroko nonchalantly backed away from his lover and tried to look blank. Akashi however never failed to see the nervous shifting of his lover's eyes. The smirk on Akashi's face grew wider.

"You do realize that we can 'bless' this house even before it's done right?"

"I don't think what you have in mind is a good idea, Sei..."

"Of course it is" Akashi then gently cupped his lover's chin before crashing their lips together.

* * *

**I still don't have a prompt for the letter 'I' so any suggestions are welcome. On another note, is there even people still reading this?**


	9. Ice Cream

**It's nice to know that people do still read this drabble series. **

**And so anyways, since there're actually four people who suggested I for Ice Cream, I decided to go with it. Still thanks to those who suggested other themes and my apologies that I can't choose all of them.**

**Unbeta'ed as always. On with the drabble.**

* * *

**~ Ice Cream ~**

It was a very hot day and yet one Kuroko Tetsuya had gone outside facing the sun, his sweat was slowly dripping down his pale white neck and his cheeks tinted light pink. He was currently at the amusement park situated in a bench not too far from the crowd of people yet distant enough to provide him some privacy.

It was a Sunday and he is to meet his lover to spend the whole day out. Akashi had called half an hour ago stating that his train will be delayed due to some technical difficulties.

"Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun" Kuroko stood up from the bench he was occupying to give his lover a quick peck on the lips. Akashi then motioned his lover to sit back and handed him the vanilla ice cream cone he was holding.

"Thank You, Sei-kun" Kuroko smiled his reserved for Akashi only smile making the other's lips curve upwards in response.

Kuroko then started to lick and suck on the cone, all the time his lover watching him with fixed amusement…

… until a slight moan escaped the phantom player's lips.

And Akashi Seijuro's supposedly innocent gaze at his lover suddenly turned not so innocent.

Damn! How can someone even sound seductive just by simply sucking on an Ice Cream cone? Is it even possible? Well for one Kuroko Tetsuya it is and all Akashi Seijuro can do is stare at his lover and gulp as various not so innocent thoughts came flooding his mind… not so innocent thoughts involving vanilla ice cream, him and his lover in a ro-

"-kun, Sei-kun…"

"Ah, yes Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun have been spacing out. Is there anything wrong?" Kuroko asked as he stared at his lover with concern, the cone for the meantime, forgotten.

"It's nothing important" Akashi smiled at his younger lover before gently pulling the other's hand closer to his own lips. "Look, the ice cream already melted in your hands. Tetsuya shouldn't be wasting food" Akashi then proceeded to lick his lovers hand clean. Kuroko can only stare at his lover as his pale cheeks turned red with embarrassment and it practically didn't help that a whole crowd of people had decided to stick their noses unto the lovers own business.

"If Sei-kun wanted some, he could have just asked" Kuroko stated afterwards, cheeks still flushing red.

"Hm. Yes you're right, I do want some however I only wanted it together with Tetsuya" Akashi then smirked as he cupped his lover closer and licked the corners of the other's lips before fully claiming it with his own. "As I've thought, vanilla tastes better with you, love"

"Sei-kun, people are watching…"

"So, let them watch"

"Sei…"

"Fine, come let's get out of here" Akashi stood up and held his hand out for his lover to reach.

"Where are we going?"

"First we are going to purchase more vanilla ice cream and then the rest you'll find out afterwards" Akashi responded as his eyes glinted deviously without his lover noticing.

* * *

**That lick the dripping Ice Cream from the other… so cliché. Kuroko so obliviously turning Akashi on just by eating an Ice Cream cone XD.**


	10. Jealousy

**Okay so far this drabble is my current favorite out of all that I've written for this fanfic.**

* * *

**~Jealousy~**

"So you used ignite pass on Reo because he called me by my first name? Are you perhaps jealous?"

"What are you talking about Sei? I am simply practicing my moves"

"You aimed at his crotch" Akashi pointed out

"...not my fault he's a tall guy. It was an accident"

"Taiga is tall too, even Daiki but you've never 'accidentally' aimed a ball on that area and not to mention, Atsushi"

"He's unlucky then"

Akashi walked closer to his younger lover -ignoring all other players present between a practice match against Seirin high- and practically whispered in a sultry, velvety voice "Just admit it Tetsuya, you're jealous"

"...I am not"

"Oh?" Akashi chuckled with amusement. His Tetsuya is obviously too stubborn to admit his jealousy. Well then, Akashi would just have to make him confess then...

"Reo..."

The Rakuzan player stopped his dribbling and looked at his captain "Yes Sei-chan? Is there anything you need?" the player asked in a sing-song voice. Akashi however did not answer and instead looked at his smaller lover.

Kuroko had his head lowered and his hands clenched. Akashi smirked. There it is, full proof of one jealous Kuroko Tetsuya.

The shadow's next action however greatly surprised the red head. "I'm going out for a walk" He didn't even bother looking at his lover in the eyes.

Akashi stood there frozen for a few seconds before heading off to follow the other. He stopped, just enough for him to say something "Reo, quadruple training for you today"

"What did I do?" Reo Mibuchi asked with confusion. The others gave him pitiful glances.

Akashi was long gone to find his lover...and as usual, he did find him.

"Tetsuya..."

"Please leave me alone for now, Sei"

Akashi however opted to cage his smaller lover into a warm embrace, tightening his hold a little when the other tried to pry away "Tetsuya…"

"What? Do you still want to hear me say that yes I am jealous and that I hate it when someone else would call you by your name so dearly? Something I should be doing and that I hate myself because I shouldn't be acting this way but I can't help myself because I love you too much!?Then yes, yes I'm jealous" The shadow uncharacteristically confessed as he stopped struggling and buried his face into the other's chest.

Akashi meanwhile was at lost for words. Being dumbfounded by his lover's statement before nestling his head on the other's pale shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla he can't help but like.

"I'm sorry, I already knew you were jealous and yet I still acted rather selfishly. I was silly, Tetsuya..." He broke the hug and moved to plant a kiss on the other's forehead "...I shouldn't have hurt your feelings"

Kuroko can't help but relax at those words. Only for him would Akashi Seijuro ever apologize and admit he had done wrong "It was my fault too, being jealous for something so trivial..."

Akashi chuckled "Actually you really look cute when you're jealous that I might purposely do things just to see your face"

"Sei..." Kuroko pouted at his lover

"I'm only messing up with you" The red head leaned down to give his lover a chaste kiss "I won't let you feel jealous again, after all there's nothing for you to feel that way as there's no one else I'll ever belong to but you"

A smile, small yet genuine made its way towards the shadow's lips as he pulled his taller lover down. This time being the one to initiate a kiss.

* * *

**OOC Akashi, anyone? **


	11. Kiss

**This drabble is...**

* * *

** ~Kiss~**

Akashi Seijuro is currently having a scowl painted on his face. A rather uncharacteristically and undeniably childish fit for the emperor but his current situation is something uncalled for.

He is currently being kiss deprived.

For some reason -which includes bets and vanilla milkshakes, as always- his lover, Tetsuya won't let him have his daily dose of energy. Heck, he won't even let him have a peck on the cheek.

Therefore he devised a plan. A full proof, well thought plan. He will definitely going to get a kiss. Or maybe much more. Just so you know.

"Tetsuya come here"

"Sei-kun"

"Can you understand these words? They're too small for me to read"

"Kiss me first" Kuroko read in a deadpanned voice. Akashi smirked before pulling his lover closer to him and whispering in a soft tone "gladly"

He gave the other a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Akashi smirked "so what did it say?"

Kuroko a bit shocked with the other's sudden action, read the words again "kiss me first"

…Another kiss from the red head. This time sweeter, deeper and longer.

"I didn't quite understood, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked.

"Ki-" The captain didn't even let the other finish his sentence. He gently cupped Kuroko's chin and fully claimed the other's lips. He wrapped an arm around the other's waist and pulled him closer thus deepening the kiss..

Kuroko at that very moment finally snapped out of his little trance state and is about to push the other away... If only his knees haven't weakened and the fact that he enjoyed the kiss so much. It's Akashi's fault for being such a damn good kisser.

Kuroko eventually started kissing back -uncaring about a bet he just lost- and simply savored the moment. Who cares about milkshakes anyway when he already got someone that tasted so much better? One he can always have a taste, anytime he craves.

Akashi smiled inwardly. His plan is going far better than he anticipated.

"Sei is so sly" Kuroko told his lover with a small curve on his lips after the kiss was broken.

Akashi simply intertwined their hands together "Yes, yes I am"

And in the end, Akashi as always, got what he wanted.

* * *

**... short XD**


	12. Lullaby

***plays this scenario on my mind* *fangirls***

* * *

** ~Lullaby~**

"Sei..."

"It's two in the morning Tetsuya"

"I know, I'm sorry for disturbing Sei-kun"

There was a shuffling from the other line before Akashi spoke once more "Can't sleep?"

"Hai"

"Very well then, close your eyes Tetsuya" The phantom player did as he was told...

...only to have it snap back open in seconds upon realizing something,

Akashi Seijuro is humming.

The red-head indeed is humming his lover a lullaby before he slowly switched to singing the very words instead. The phrases were barely audible at first until each word became fully understandable, making it more appealing to the very person the listens. The lullaby continued letting Kuroko hear the sweet and soft melody coming from the other's lips. A tune so velvety and heavenly to the teal head's hearing. A melody so comforting and is trying to lure him to sleep.

The other didn't even know that his lover actually had quite the talent for singing...until now.

However, the soft singing from the captain suddenly stopped.

"I said close your eyes Tetsuya."

"Sorry" Kuroko closed his eyes once more not really disturbed by the fact that the other seemed to know that his eyes were open. The shadow player once again relaxed when the lullaby continued "Sei…"

"Yes?" Akashi paused to answer his lover's call

"You're voice sounds really sweet. Don't let anyone else hear it, okay" The phantom player mumbled already on the verge of falling asleep. Akashi chuckled at his lover's sudden declaration of rather cute possessiveness.

"Of course, my love" Kuroko mumbled his content. Akashi waited for a few seconds before continuing to sing the lullaby not even stopping until he was sure that his lover had completely fallen asleep. He then turned his phone's built-in speakers on, letting the contented and peaceful breathing of his lover lure him back to sleep.

* * *

** Yes the author of this drabble is a cheesy person. Deal with it.**


	13. Monthsary

**After I'm done with all the letters, would you like if I start with another set? Just a thought but for now, enjoy this drabble.**

* * *

**~Monthsary~**

"Close your eyes and don't ever peek, Tetsuya" Akashi stated as he blindfolded his younger lover before gently guiding him out of his car.

"Then how am I suppose to know where to walk?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll guide you there. You do trust me, right?"

"Of course, Sei"Kuroko then asked, eyes still blindfolded "Ah, where are we going?"

"If I tell you now then the fun will be ruined" Akashi took his lover's hands and guided him towards the right path. Kuroko pondered as his feet automatically moved on their own "It's rare for Sei to be the one to initiate something fun"

"Really now? Is Tetsuya stating that I am not fun?" Akashi asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"It's because you act so strict and composed when it comes to others" Kuroko stepped forward, still being guided by his lover.

"That may be true..." Akashi simply agreed with the other's words "...As I only mostly appreciate having fun when it involves you"

"How about you being a tyrannical devil who enjoys torturing his subjects with a glinting red scissors? Is Sei not having fun with that?"

Akashi smirked although unseen by his lover "That's a different kind of fun" He then stopped walking and moved behind his lover to untie the blindfold. "We're here"

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to view their surroundings. The shadow then stared wide eyed at his lover who simply smiled at him in return "This is..."

The two is currently standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the horizon and viewing a vast of mother nature's beauty. Kuroko can't help but stare at his surroundings with awe.

"You said you wanted us to watch the sunset together and so here we are" Akashi moved to embrace his lover from behind. Kuroko, still a bit bewildered by the sweet surprise reached for both his lover's hands to intertwine them with his own "Thanks for this, Sei"

"Your welcome, love. Happy monthsary"

Kuroko moved to face his lover and slightly tiptoed for a kiss "Happy monthsary"

* * *

**Okay that's it, corny right?**


	14. Nightmares

**Because no matter how absolute he is, Akashi can never escape from his own nightmares.**

* * *

**~Nightmares~**

Kuroko Tetsuya woke up in the middle of the night only to see his lover awake and slightly shaking with beads of cold sweat running down his face. If someone else had seen the captain at his current state, they would have fainted with shock. Who wouldn't be when really, seeing him so vulnerable looking is not a fit everyone is prepared for?

Except maybe for a certain teal head.

It wasn't that hard for Kuroko to piece two and two together, his lover just had a nightmare. The pale skinned male moved and sat down besides his lover, giving away the indication that he was awake. Akashi glanced at his lover "Did I wake you up? Go back to sleep, Tetsuya"

With a slight shake of his head, Tetsuya spoke "No you didn't wake me up. Is Sei alright? I assume you just had a nightmare"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Akashi tried to assure his lover

"No you won't be. Let's talk about it, Sei" Kuroko held unto his lover's hands. He then gently continued "I want to help Sei, so please tell me about your nightmare"

Akashi stared at his lover -as if contemplating if he should speak or not- before moving to give his smaller lover a hug. Akashi then took a deep breath, not breaking their current body contact before he opened his mouth to speak "I had a nightmare. I can't remember much but you were there and I tried to aproach you but you walked away from me and you looked at me with cold eyes and pure hatred. It was really horrible"

Kuroko hugged back before comfortingly running his right hand through his lover's fiery red locks. "It's just a nightmare, Sei and it's not going to happen. I won't let it happen. Never."

"Promise me Tetsuya..." Akashi hugged deeper, indicating that he's got no intention to let go -as of the moment or at any given time, figuratively- of the other.

"Promise you what, Sei?"

"That you'll forever be with me and you'll stay by my side come what may. That you will never leave even if we'll end up arguing or I end up doing something to hurt you...which I know I'll eventually regret."

"Even if Sei won't ask me too, I already planned on doing that. I'm not going anywhere and I have no plans in doing so"

Akashi took a deep breath "Even if we argue?"

"Even if we have conflicts. No matter how trivial or serious they may be. We'll just have to figure out a way to fix things up but I tell you, breaking up is not an option"

"To together and forever?"

Kuroko nodded with agreement and intertwined their hands together "...even if the world ends and our hairs turn gray"

Akashi nodded with satisfaction as he slowly guided his lover back to lying position and crashing their lips together afterwards.

* * *

**Okay that's it I'm stuck with being too cheesy.**


	15. Onions

**I have absolutely no idea...**

* * *

**~Onions~**

"Tetsuya I'm he-" Akashi Seijuro stopped on his tracks and rushed over his teary eyed lover.

"Ah, hello Sei-kun" Kuroko Tetsuya tried to wipe the tear strains with a piece of tissue paper.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Who made you cry? Tell me and I'll shove a scissor down their ass!" The red-head worriedly wrapped an arm around his lover while inwardly already making a list of 1001 ways to kill whoever made his Tetsuya cry.

Kuroko Tetsuya stared confusely at his lover before an amused chuckling dawned on his usually poker face. "Ah, No one made me cry Sei-kun. I had been cutting onions for tonight's dinner and..."

Akashi Seijuro blinked.

"Well that was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?"

"A liitle..." Kuroko teased

Akashi Seijuro raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Should I blame the onions? Or should I thank them since I can just kiss and lick your tears away?"

It was Kuroko's time to blink. "Ah, Sei I don't think I'll like where your coming from or going to.."

"Oh but you do and you will" Akashi smirked and the next thing Kuroko knew, he was 'attacked' with a kiss by his lover.

* * *

**...what I just wrote.**

**So short and pointless. Blame the Onions!**


	16. Pause

**Because Akashi needs a break...**

* * *

**~ Pause~**

"Sei-kun"

Okay if Akashi Seijuro had been like most ordinary person -into which, depending on whose view can be either beneficial or terrifying- he would've actually freaked out. But no, he's the Akashi Seijuro and so surprisingly hearing his lover's voice inside his room when he got back from practice that weekend amused him but it never scared him out. Akashi Seijuro does not do scared.

"What are you doing here, Tetsuya?"

"It came to my concern that Sei-kun is pushing himself too much, yet again if I may add" Kuroko spoke in a slight scolding tone and a frown directed at his lover. "You're overworking yourself, Sei. Please take a break"

"I'm perfectly fine, Tetsuya. I'm not in need of a break" Akashi sat down on his bed and proceeded to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Kuroko blushed at the sight making Akashi chuckle at his lover's behavior. "Like what you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko tried putting up a straight face. "I'm just here to make sure Sei-kun does rest"

"I told you I don't need rest. I'm perfectly fine, love. See?" Kuroko almost rolled his eyes at that. Being his team's captain, the student council president, honor student and actually taking part in his family's business it's safe to assume that the redhead in fact really needs some time off of things and just make some for himself. Kuroko will make sure the other will have it even if meant taking drastic measures.

"Sei-kun can't fool me."

Akashi Seijuro sighed. No matter how much he would pretend that he's perfectly doing fine, Tetsuya will always be that one person who can read him like an open book and understand his context. "I can't rest for now, love. There's too many things that I need to finish and mph!-" Whatever reasoning Akashi has had fallen into deaf ears when Kuroko had suddenly locked lips with him, drowning whatever protest he is to say. His not complaining though, it's rare for the other to be the first one to initiate a kiss and a deep one at that. He gently pulled the other into his lap, effectively deepening the kiss they're sharing.

None of them realized how they ended up towards the headboard, with Akashi's back leaning on it and Kuroko on his chest. Akashi continued kissing his lover and Kuroko simply let himself be tasted...for now.

They were at that position for a few minutes...And then the sound of something clicking.

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover with shock before a smirk adorned his face "What are you doing, Tetsuya? I should have known your into this kind of stuff"

"What are you talking about, Sei? I just need to make sure you won't be running away from taking a rest" Kuroko smiled 'innocently' at his lover as he twirled the key in his hands. "Kissing you was mainly a distraction"

Akashi Seijuro almost looked dumbfounded. Almost. He, however managed to pull himself back up and immediately tried reasoning with the other.

"My team might slack off if I'm not there"

"Had Mibuchi-kun working on it. He'll make sure they won't"

"I have student council duties"

"And you have student council members to help you with it"

"I need to study"

"You're already too much of a genius. Give your mind a break"

"Father needs my help with the company"

"I've gained his approval on this"

"What if I got hungry?"

"I'll just have to feed you"

"Thirsty?"

"Straw in a glass"

"What if I need to do nature's call?"

"I'm sure you can hold it in for a few hours"

"If someone calls?"

"I've set your phone on voice message"

"If someone knocks looking for me"

"We'll ignore them. They'll go away for sure"

"You've come prepared. Haven't you?"

"It's Sei-kun's fault. You're making me worry too much" Kuroko admitted as he glanced at his lover with concern. Akashi suddenly fell guilty at that. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya. It's just that I've been wanting to free myself of everything next weekend so that I can spend more time with you"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. "I'm glad to hear that but still Akashi shouldn't be jeopardizing his own health"

"I know love and I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven"

* * *

**...and Kuroko will make sure he gets one. Even if it meant handcuffing him on bed.**


	17. Questions on love

**So what actually is love?**

* * *

**~Questions on love~**

_What is love?_

_Is it the way your significant other would warmly wrap their body whenever your cold?_

_Or the way they would gaze at you with warmth and adoration?_

_How they perfectly intertwine their fingers with your own, filling the gaps in between?_

_Is it the way they get jealous or the way they get seemingly possesive saying you belong to no one else but them?_

_Has it got something to do with how your heart seemingly beats so fast and yet you've never felt so much more alive?_

_Is it how everything seems perfect, like nothing else could ever go wrong?_

_Maybe its how your world seem to go round and round or how it would halt and stop everything when the timing is just right?_

_Is love how the other would make you feel complete? The perfect melody to your song?_

_Is love the unexplainable and fluttery feeling you always get whenever that someone is around and the longing during that someone's absence?_

_What really is love?_

Kuroko Tetsuya looked away from the book he had been reading and tapped a certain red-head that was busy organizing forms his classmates had forgotten to work on days before. The bluenet was currently inside his lover's campus, having visited for Rakuzan's cultural festival.

Akashi was about to glare, having specifically told that he is not to be disturbed. His facial expression however calmed down and his body relaxed upon seeing his lover.

"Yes, my dearest?" Kuroko's face turned red upon hearing the words of endearment.

"Sei-kun, what is love?" Akashi blinked once, then twice.

"Is your question rethorical?"

"I just want to know Sei-kun's opinion"

Akashi stood up, leaving his work behind and faced his lover. With a smile, he cupped the other's chin, prompting it up a little. "Love is you... *a kiss on the bluenet's forehead* you and I * another kiss placed on the oither's nose tip*... Together *and lastly, a kiss on the other's awaiting lips*

* * *

**Love is... AkaKuro.**


	18. Rain

**I'm back with a short drabble for letter R~**

* * *

**~Rain~**

"Sei... let's just go inside"

"Am I forgiven yet?" Akashi looked guiltily at his lover as they both stood under the rain. The red head is soaking wet while the other - currently under the protection of a blue umbrella- stood in front of his lover only slightly drenched.

"I am not mad, Sei"

"How can you not be? I spilled your favorite drink"

"Okay maybe I'm a bit mad..." Kuroko finally admitted.

"I knew it" Akashi looked rather down. Kuroko can't help his lips from moving into an upright curve, his lover is just too cute.

His Sei-kun just looked sullen and guilty 'cause he -and accidentally at that- spilled his milkshake drink. The other had always known how much Tetsuya enjoyed his favorite drink and to say that the accidental spilling of the cold bevarage had caused a frown on his lover's face, let's just say that Akashi Seijuro is unable to take his totally uncalled for action. Making his lover unhappy is the last thing on Akashi's mind.

Kuroko inched closer and moved his umbrella to shield his lover from the heavy pours, uncaring if the other is already soaking wet. He even ignored the well-toned abs that had been traced on the other's plain white shirt.

"But I'll be more than mad if Sei continues being so childish and refuse to get inside and get sick because he stayed under the rain for so long" Kuroko caressed his lover's face with his free hand "As much as I'm surprised saying this, it's just milkshake"

"So you're forgiving me?" Akashi asked, unsure.

"I am forgiving you"

Akashi smiled, grabbing the hand caressing his face and moved it towards his lips for a kiss. He then pulled the other closer for a kiss on the lips. Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden action and his umbrella carelessly dropped unto the wet ground.

"Ah, now we're both wet" Kuroko pointed out after the kiss, pouting. He didn't actually really care though. Akashi simply smirked, pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad I'm forgiven, love"

Kuroko simply smiled.

* * *

**Hopefully the next letter won't take that long.**


	19. Stares

**I've managed to reach 100 reviews for this drabble series and I owe it all to you guys. So, A big THANKS! :D**

* * *

Sometime, admittedly to himself, Akashi would begin to wonder what other people may think. Taking their judgement and comments into mind as if their opinions are of great consideration...and maybe, with the way he had been raised or how he used to view the world, it was.

There are things about Tetsuya that Akashi had found amusing.  
It was their second official date as a couple and Akashi being the gentle and his-Tetsuya's-happiness-comes-first, man that he is had asked the other as to where he would want to go.

An amusement park. The other had chosen an amusement park which really is not the best option Akashi had in mind but the other seemed really happy with the idea of visiting one and so Akashi had agreed.

"A merry-go-round?" The other nodded.

"I've always wanted to ride one but I never got the chance"

"You still want to ride it? You're sixteen Tetsuya, the other rides are more fitting. We can try the roller coaster or something else, your pick"

"I am sure and I have decided, Akashi-kun"

"Very well then, I'll just wait for you from the sidelines"

"...No"

"What do you mean?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Akashi-kun will ride too"

"I am not going to subject myself into something so childish Tetsu-

Akashi paused right in the middle of his own sentence.

He just had to have taken a glance at Kuroko's puppy-eyes-pleading-look, which existence still amuses him, does he? Now he won't be able to say no.  
-fine. We'll ride together"

The way his Tetsuya had warmly held his hands and how the other's eyes had practically smiled, even for just seconds, had been enough payment from the slight humiliation and strange looks he'll be getting from the crowds.

..In the end, he realized that none of those people's judgement is of importance. They can judge all they want. They can have their opinions but he won't bother. Not anymore. His happiness is with his beloved. So, does those other people really matter?

Not really.

* * *

**Next one is T~ **

**#stillhavetothinkofone**


	20. Taste

**And I'm back with another drabble~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Taste~**_

He had always wondered how it would feel like, touching those plump pink lips with his own.

"Please don't stare at me like that, Sei-kun" Kuroko can't help but ask the other who so far had done nothing but stare at him with his heterochromatic eyes. The two had met up in Akashi's apartment for their date. Odd right? But Kuroko wanted to know the other better and so be it. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want to kiss Tetsuya" In came the straightforward reply from the red head. They had been dating for about two months and yet he had never -even once, even just for a chaste- have tasted the other's lips. It was quite strange but it was a request from his lover and so Akashi had to comply.

Kuroko almost choked at his own saliva. "Please don't startle me like that and don't say such words so straightly"

"Oh? Have I startled you?" Akashi simply inched closer, cupping the other's chin so that both of them will have to face each other. Kuroko tried to move out of the other's gaze. Keyword, tried. "I really want to do it. I'm sure Tetsuya's lips tastes sweet"

"What are you doing Sei-kun?" Kuroko flustered at the closeness.

"I'm going to taste Tetsuya, what else?"

Kuroko blushed, not realizing that Akashi's hand had slipped its way towards the other's head. Without another word, the red-head claimed the other's awaiting lips. Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, staring at his lovers eyes before they closed and sloppily, he began to kiss back.

Their first kiss together, and Kuroko's actual first kiss, had been sloppy yet full of hidden desires and warm emotions. It was careful and yet brash. It was imperfect and perfect at the same time.

"Tetsuya tastes great, as expected. I like it" The red head licked his lips as an indication to his words. Kuroko found himself blushing deep red.

"Don't say such embarrassing words, Sei-kun"

Akashi simply chuckled with amusement "Tell me then, love. Why are you trying to avoid being kissed on the lips?"

"Because I want things to be perfect with Sei-kun"

"Was it perfect then? Our kiss?"

"No it's not" Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not?"

"It's because I'm with Sei-kun that it's more then perfect"

Akashi simply grinned as he reached out to claim the other's lips once more, clearly not satisfied with their first kiss and craves for more. Kuroko simply let the other do what he wanted, he enjoyed it too afterall.

It's quiet intoxicating, like his personal favorite mix of alcohol. He can get drunk anytime and yet he simply find himself wanting more.

He will never get enough of his Tetsuya. He will always crave for more and frankly, that's never a bad idea.

* * *

**To the guest who said that doing a drabble for the word 'trust' would be a good idea, sorry if I was unable to do so.**

**20 letters done, 6 more to go~**

**Reviews are lovely gifts as always :D**


	21. Untamable

**Summary: It's traded secret that for Akashi related emergencies, dial one Kuroko Tetsuya. ****He's the one who can tame him after all**

* * *

Everyone who had trained even a single day under one Akashi Seijuro quite well knew how much of a sadistically inclined psychotic bastard he is. Where does he even get his training menu from? Hell? Personally delivered by satan? There would be no doubt that he had kicked the fallen angel and claimed the throne as his own.

So really, they can't help but sympathize with each other.

And sympathizing with each other meant passing down a secret from one 'pitiful victim' to another. When the going gets rough and everyone simply wants to live, there is always hope inside Pandora's box. For it's a traded secret that for Akashi related emergencies, dial one Kuroko Tetsuya.

On this situation, hope is namely one Kuroko Tetsuya.

So really, who can blame one sweaty and panting Kotaro Hayama from dialing the emergency number?

"Hayama-kun, he overworked you guys again, didn't he?" Kuroko didn't even had to ask, he already knew.

"Yes, sorry for calling you about this Kuroko-san but you're our only hope. His training menu had quadrupled and we don't even have an idea why" Hayama sounded really apologetic.

"I understand. Don't worry I'll talk to him about this"

"Thanks Kuroko~ You really are our hero!"

* * *

"Who decided to play the role of a crybaby this time?" Akashi asked as his lover dialed his number in the middle of the night scolding him for overworking his teammates.

"Seijuro-kun..."

"Tetsuya, I am mainly honing their skills"

"Killing them even before they step a foot inside the court is not honing their skills, Sei"

"It's necessary for their growth as players"

"I don't care if it's for their growth, give them some time to rest. Do you understand me, Seijuro?"

"Tetsuya..."

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Fine, I'll cut their training menu." Akashi finally succumbed to his lover's request. "But..."

"I'm listening"

"Tetsuya have to go on a date with me" There was chuckling from the other side.

"Sei does realize that I'll go out with him anytime, doesn't he?" Akashi mainly hummed from the other side of the line. "But it never gets tiring asking Tetsuya for a date"

"Sei!" Akashi already knew how much of a blushing mess his lover is right now.

* * *

**Kuroko be saving them all~ Such a nice guys he is. **

**How did it even escalate this way? I have no idea.**


	22. Voice Recording

**This would turn a year old soon and it's not yet completed.**

* * *

**~ Voice Recording~**

"It's only going to be for a week, love"

"That's the problem, Sei-kun. It's not hours or days but a week." Kuroko pointed out, wrapping his petite arms around his lover's waist. "I can't believe you're leaving me alone for an entire week"

Akashi gently caressed the other's face. "If I had the option, I would stay here but I'm needed there."

"I need you here too, Sei" Kuroko pointed out not really caring how ridiculously childish he sounded at the moment. Akashi found himself chuckling at his lover's antics making Kuroko slightly punch the other's chest.

"Ow" Akashi slightly winced.

"You're laughing, Sei. It's not funny; nothing is ever fun without you" Akashi looked a little guiltier and kissed his lover's forehead, trying to erase the frown etched on the other's face. How he really wanted to ditch that weeklong conference and just spend his days with the other.

"I'll try to lessen the days, love. I promise" Kuroko nodded at the words, burying his face on the latter's chest. "After this conference, I'm free for a couple of days. Say, why don't we go on a date?"

Kuroko finally smiled. "I'd love that"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Kuroko woke up, this time with the sound of an alarm clock instead of a certain redhead's morning kisses. Slowly, he got up and stared longingly at the blank space beside him.

One week without his lover. Kuroko frowned at the idea and tried to be as understanding as he can.

Slowly getting up, the bluenette walked his way towards their bathroom but stopped midway upon realizing the countless rose petals scattered all over and seemingly leading him somewhere. Curiously and with a dash of excitement dancing in his usually blunt expression, Kuroko followed the trail of roses which apparently led him towards their couch.

Kuroko can't be anymore surprised at what he just saw as right in front of him where countless of gifts from his lover. How the other managed to do it without him knowing is another one to add on his 'Mysteries of Akashi Seijuro' list. Kuroko noticed a card and picked it up.

**_"For all the days I'm not with you"_**

One item stood out the most though.

Kuroko just saw a plushie that looked exactly like his lover. Well, almost. The bluenette smiled, ushering himself near the couch.

Picking the plushie, Kuroko noticed the words 'Hug Me' stitched on the plushie. Doing exactly that, the phantom player was greatly surprised when a voice message played.

_"I love you"_ It was his lover's voice on record. And now, he had no idea whether to laugh or cry at his lover's antics. There was no denying that he is definitely happy and touched though.

He pressed again.

_"I love you"_

And again.

_"I love you"_

And again.

_"I love you"_

Kuroko had no idea how long he stood there or how many times he had pressed the plushie just to hear the other's voice but honestly, he didn't care. Sure, Akashi saying those words personally would be better but the plushie version would do for now.

* * *

**Just four more to go~**

**#AkashiPlushie #ThisIsCheesy**


	23. Waking Up

**Sort of sequel to the previous chapter.**

* * *

**~Waking Up~**

2:27 am. The silhouette of a man carefully approached a certain someone sleeping and planted a quick kiss on his cheeks. The man sat on the edge of the bed, simply watching the other sleep before he stood up, taking his shoes and socks off and next came his tuxedo and tie until the only ones that remained where his dress shirt and black slacks.

He then joined the other in bed and even pulling the bluenette into an embrace.

Kuroko Tetsuya unconsciously buried himself deeper into the bodily warmth securing his entire being and yet he remained deep in his own slumber.

The silhouette simply let the other be and gently played with th other's locks before he too, feel asleep.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

7:04 am, the sun's rays already managed to peak through a small spot uncovered by the curtains, causing one teal head to finally wake up. Doing so, had him gazing straight back to a pair of heterochromatic eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous" The smiling face of one Akashi Seijuro is what had greeted Kuroko Tetsuya that particular morning.

"Seijuro? You're here... I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No love, I'm here" Akashi pecked on the other's forehead to prove that he really is there causing Kuroko to finally smile. "I miss you, love"

"I know, I miss you too" Kuroko then snuggled closer to the other, feeling the other's warmth. Akashi chuckled at his lover's action but simply let him be. It's been a long week without each other after all.

"It's rare for you to act this way, love"

"It's Seijuro's fault for making me miss him way too much. You have no idea how many sleepless nights I had to go through"

"Ah, my apologies then, love" Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist. "But shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I can call in sick for today" Kuroko stated making no motion to get out of bed. "For now, can't we just stay here and cuddle?"

Akashi smiled as he planted a quick kiss on the other's lips. "Of course, this way is better too, actually"

* * *

**Now how am I supposed to do a drabble for 'X' knowing my limited vocabulary for that letter...**


	24. Xylophone

**Two reviewers suggested Xylophone and about four others suggested 'XOXOXO' and I got torn on which to use. In the end I chose Xylophone and simply added a lot of hugs and kisses... sorta.**

**I think it's the better option?**

_**italics are Akashi's thoughts.**_

* * *

**~Xylophone~**

Akashi Seijuro glared at a bunch of four year old kids for the nth time that one particular morning. He took a day off from work to have a date with his lover who is currently attending to his students as they play their instrument of the week: a xylophone.

"Did I do well, Kuroko-sensei?"

"Yes, very good Hiro-kun" Kuroko pecked on his student's forehead. Apparently, for some reason the students preferred a kiss from their teacher for a job well done rather then receiving gold stars and stamped smiley faces.

Akashi is not happy about it one bit.

How dare they steal kisses from his beloved? Even if those kisses where directed on their foreheads, those kisses still came from his Tetsuya and it's an unwritten rule that the bluenette's kisses are only meant for him and him alone.

Too bad the bunch of kindergarten brats never got the memo.

And making things worst, his lover seemed to enjoy giving those kisses.

"Kuroko-sensei look, I can play Do Re Mi on my Xylophone!"

_'Here goes another kid. Didn't she played her instrument three times already? What a trickster.'_

"Really, Naoko-chan. Would you let Sensei hear it then?"

The four-year old dutifully played the instrument. _'Hah. I can play that damn Xylophone better than you'_

"Good job, Naoko-chan"

"Do I get another kiss, Kuroko-sensei?" The teacher chuckled before pecking the four year old's forehead. Naoko beamed happily and run back to her friends mostly to boast over having gotten more kisses than any of them.

_'Too bad, little brats. I've gotten more kisses than you can ever hope to have'_

"Kuroko-sensei, listen! listen!" A boy whose name tag read as Takeru ran his way towards the teacher and played his own little Xylophone.

"That was beautiful, Take-kun" The boy's eyes sparkled and waited for his reward. Kuroko patted the student's head and give him a quick kiss, again in the forehead.

Akashi glared at the boy's retreating back.

_'Annoying brat'_

"Okay class ends in ten minutes so why don't we all gather our things and put them on our bags? Be careful not to leave anything behind"

"But Sensei! we want to play more!"

"It can't be, Yuka-chan. We can play again tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay but do we get a goodbye reward?"

_'Wait. What goodbye reward?'_

Kuroko smiled at his student's. "Only if you manage to tidy things up"

.

.

'

Apparently, a goodbye reward meant getting a hug from the teacher. Kuroko smiled as he hug his student's one by one before waving them off towards their awaiting parents.

_'And now they're stealing hugs too! Unforgivable.'_

Akashi is not amused.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Good job, Seijuro" Akashi placed the Xylophone Kuroko has inside the room back at the table. He didn't mean to try playing the damn instrument in hopes of getting a kiss from his lover. Really. He swears.

"Are you finally done kissing pesky brats?"

"Well yeah, Aren't my students just ado- wait pesky?" Kuroko's upset face turned into a bemused one, chuckling as he finally took glance at Akashi's annoyed face. "Is Sei-kun perhaps jealous over a bunch of four year olds?"

"Hah? What me? What do you think of me, Tetsuya? I am not that petty"

"Yes, you're most definitely jealous" Kuroko smiled amused at his lover's antics. Seriously, the other can be a bit too childish at times. It's cute however so he's really not one to complain. "Must I remind you that they're children"

"Fine. I am. Happy now?" Akashi crossed his arms, albeit childishly "Why do you even have to kiss them? Is my lips not enough?"

"So basically, you're jealous that they got a kiss and you didn't"

Akashi mainly growled in annoyance as pouting is never an option.

Chuckling, Kuroko pulled the other closer before connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss. Being suddenly caught off-guard, it took Akashi a moment before finally being able to kiss back and soon found dominance. Biting his lover's lower lip, he had managed to slip his tongue in and engage Kuroko in a more fiery kiss.

The two soon broke the kiss for some much needed air. Akashi smiled as he licked his lips.

Kuroko then reached out to place a kiss on the other's forehead. "Happy?"

"Undeniably"

* * *

**Okay done. Akashi the dork gets jealous over a bunch of kids. Mushy as always. **

**Now two more letters left.**


	25. Yearning

**Into which Akashi yearns for his lover but for the time being, he would have to wait.**

* * *

**~Yearning~**

"It's just going to be for a few seconds. I'm just going to take a peak. I'm not even going to talk to him" Akashi for the first time ever actually practically begged his former teammates from Teiko and everyone knows they were supposed to listen to him. All the time... except now.

"We've got strict orders from Momoi not to let you out of this room before the appointed time and also, Oha Asa says that patience by a Sagittarius will reap something great today. Just stick and listen to Oha Asa for once"

"Atsushi"

"Sorry Akachin but I'm not going to listen to you this time. Midochin is right, just wait"

"I'm not made for waiting, Atsushi"

"Look, it'll just be for another few hours and then you'll see him again." Midorima stated as he actually attempted to fix Akashi's hair. "Besides, trust me in this, the little longing you feel right now, all of it will go away and be changed with pure joy and excitement once he steps in. I know, I felt exactly the same way after all"

"Besides, both Akachin and Kurochin have waited long enough for each other before you guys ended up together, a few hours waiting all over again isn't really comparable at all"

"I guess. You two do have a point. It's just that I'm gettin excited and..."

"Nervous?" Midorima filled out. Akashi briefly nodded.

"It's only natural. It would have been weird if you didn't feel even the slightest bit nervous actually"

"Just relax, Akachin"

"I guess. Thank you, Atsushi. You too, Shintaro"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi would hate to admit but this time Shintaro had been right, all those _tiring _hours that he had to endure waiting, those seemed to not even be significant nor does it really matter at all right now. All the feelings of longing he had to go through, all seemed to have flown out as he stood with an undeniable look of excitement.

The door finally opened revealing Kuroko in a long white dress Momoi had managed to persuade him into wearing and Akashi is sure glad his lover did wear a dress. It may sound biased and all but he had never seen a 'bride' walk down the aisle as beautiful and enchanting as his Tetsuya.

And soon enough, the other would officially be his.

Akashi practically melted as Kuroko managed to catch his stare. The bluenette smiled, eyes showing the amount of love he had for the other.

Akashi didn't even flinch when a drop of tear escaped his eye. It was of pure joy after all.

* * *

**They got married! Yay! This is another cheesy drabble!Yay!**

**There's a lack of Kuroko in this...even if it's their wedding. I am sorry.**


	26. Zoom

**Hi it's been long.**

* * *

**~ Zoom~**

It's been ten years of being together and sure they've had fights and moments of misunderstandings to days of ignoring one another and even a moment of almost permanent separation. Their relationship, unlike most people would have thought is actually not perfect. It never had been and frankly, never will be.

Yet, they've managed to pull it through. They've managed to to stay together despite the differences. Despite the conflicts. Despite the very idea that even their very personality clashes from one another.

Maybe that is the secret. They had been too different from each other, like day and night, that what the other can never see in himself he had found from the other and in a sense had made him complete. Not perfect but complete.

"Is it done yet, Shintaro?"

"If you want perfection, then shut up and wait, Akashi" Midorima shouted irritatingly from where he was setting up a projector. Years of being neighbors with The Akashi's somewhat had him developing a strange sort of friendship with the other. A more genuine one, unlike the one back in middle school that had been filled with fear, intimidation and Akashi's over all absolutism. Midorima and the rest had been well aware, Kuroko Tetsuya had done Akashi Seijuro real good. "I don't even know why I'm the one figuring this out. I'm a doctor. I fix breathing, living things not dead machines"

"You know Shin-chan, it might work if you try plugging" Midorima cursed and did just that as Takao walked inside the room, holding a large box in hand. Setting it on the table he looked at Akashi and did a mock salute. "Agent Takao, reporting for duty!"

"Is this all?" Akashi asked in all seriousness as he examined the box's contents.

"That's how much everyone can dig through their stuffs. With all the years that had passed, several house moving and whatnot, it's actually surprising most still had saved those"

"Did you..."

"Yes, I did tell them not to say a single word or they won't be invited"

"Good"

"So what else do we do?" Takao asked

"Just go help Shintaro. He's hopeless"

"I saved hundreds of lives mind you! It's this stupid machines fault! It's plugged but still not working! Damn this stupid machine! I am a doctor!"

"Shin-chan, try the power button" Takao chuckled amused as he began assisting the other. Midorima groaned, he had been acting unlikely this entire time and he can't seem to do anything to stop it.

"Coffee. I need coffee and sleep. Stupid machine"

* * *

"Is the blindfold really necessary? We're to old for this, Seijuro" Kuroko chided the other as Akashi held his hand, leading him somewhere. The redhead simply chuckled, amused.

"Oh? I remember you being the one saying we're never too old for things"

"That does not include blindfolds"

"And what does? Vanilla Milkshakes?"

"Shush, Sei and yes, Vanilla Milkshakes" Kuroko then tugged his lover's shirt "Where are you taking me?"

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise and the blindfold is there for a reason, Tetsuya" Akashi kissed his lover lightly "Don't worry, we're almost there. Just trust me"

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have married you"

"That is true" Akashi agreed, wholeheartedly "We're nearing. Careful now, we're about to go down a few steps"

"Will you help up me if I fall?"

"Why do I have to pick you up when I can prevent you from falling?" Akashi stated smugly and smiled in satisfaction seeing Kuroko slightly turn pink

"Oh. Shut up, Seijuro" Akashi chuckled as he guided to other down the steps, careful enough to not let the other fall. "Now, we just have to round a corner then we'll be there"

"Finally!" Kuroko stated with mock impatience.

"Now you can take the blinds off" Akashi spoke as he actually rushed to move in front of his lover. Kuroko did as he was told and was totally surprised when he found not only his lover but all of his friends standing right in front either grinning at him or sending him smiles.

"Surprise!" It had been Momoi who shouted those words as she rushed over to give Kuroko a hug. The others soon followed, either giving him a hug or a small pat on the head. Even Kagami who returned to America to spend time with his family had been present via Skype with Izuki holding his tablet up.

"It's nice to see all of you again but what's going on?" Kuroko had asked confused and looked at his lover.

"Well, two things actually. I know how much you've wanted to spend time with everyone again so I kind of invited them for a little get together for the Holidays though not everyone can come... at least physically"

"That's so nice of you, Seijuro" Kuroko smiled gratefully. He did miss his former team mates and all the people he had managed to befriend during his days as a basketball player. "But what's the other thing?"

"Come sit" Akashi simply stated and guided his lover on a seat facing those white screen kind of things people uses for projectors. Honestly, he had no idea what people call it. Before he can muse more though, the projector lit up and started showing photos of him on different angles and actually showing different kind of emotions.

And before he knew it, Akashi had knelt in front of him.

* * *

**I don't really know how to explain the title and it's relevance to this drabble so feel free to interpret.**

**And as you've noticed, there's still a second part to this.**


End file.
